1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pouch, and more particularly, to a foldable pouch able to cradle a mobile terminal (hereinafter referred to as “a foldable pouch mobile terminal cradle”) that can be utilized as a pouch for storing a mobile terminal and as a cradle forming multiple angles to support the mobile terminal in various positions for different operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) is operated by using a touch screen instead of a keyboard or a mouse. Although a tablet PC often exhibits lower work convenience than a laptop computer, it is generally more portable than a laptop computer; and thus, the demand for tablet PCs has grown. Because a tablet PC is so portable, a protective case is a popular accessory for this type of device.
Further, a user is often inconvenienced by having to hold the table PC during operation. Accordingly, different support devices for tablet PCs have been developed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,143,982 describes a foldable accessory apparatus that attaches to and detached from a tablet PC using an internal magnetic element, which can be folded in an overlapped form as a support, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Because the foldable accessory apparatus is fixed to the tablet PC and can be folded in only one direction, the foldable accessory apparatus has a structure that supports the tablet PC in only one direction and one angle. However, it is often desirable to support a tablet PC in various angles and directions, depending on the operation being performed. For example, when watching video it may be preferable for the tablet PC to be supported more upright than when entering text, for example, composing an email.
Further, because the foldable accessory apparatus is attached to and detached from the tablet PC using a magnetic element, the magnetic element may have a harmful influence on operating the tablet PC.
Further, in order to attach the foldable accessory apparatus to the tablet PC, a separate connection device is necessary and is protruded to the outside, which may disfigure an external appearance design of the tablet PC and increase a weight thereof.